


A Last Moment With You (Death Of A Pirate)

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Captain - Freeform, Character Death, Crying, Fear, Fear of Death, Fear of losing, Graphic Description, Hope, Luffy To The Rescue, Regret, Rivals, Swordsman, Tears, Wounds, cook - Freeform, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Zoro’s face is motionless, no hint of life to be seen. His lips are splattered with blood and his nose is bleeding still, trailing streaks through his dirty flesh. The head wound he has received is gushing blood down his face, soaking the floor on which he lays. There’s two bullet holes in his right shoulder and one in his lower left abdomen.He looks dead.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Last Moment With You (Death Of A Pirate)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Almost Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/641830) by sybile's Photostream. 



> This came to me while I was on my boat with my boyfriend. I just had to write it and share it with you. I hope you like it.
> 
> Author-chan

Tears stream over his face as he lays there on the died out battle field. All enemies have been defeated, and yet he is not satisfied. He turns his head slightly and searches with his tired eyes for his friend and rival. He finds him exactly next to him, facing him with a peaceful expression, eyes closed. Sanji feels a sob work it’s way upwards inside his chest, but he forces it down. Zoro’s face is motionless, no hint of life to be seen. His lips are splattered with blood and his nose is bleeding still, trailing streaks through his dirty flesh. The head wound he has received is gushing blood down his face, soaking the floor on which he lays. There’s two bullet holes in his right shoulder and one in his lower left abdomen.

He looks dead.

But Sanji can hear the ragged breath rattling out of him, slow, quiet. He himself sounds like that as well. One of his legs is broken and there’s a gash running from his left collarbone all the way up to the right side of his neck. He’s holding the gash, trying to stop the blood flow, but he knows its useless. He feels his strength fade with every breath that rattles from his chest. Zoro’s earrings glint in the light that files its way through the clouds of smoke, and Sanji’s cigarette is lying next to his head on the other side, burning to ambers. He can feel his hair matted with blood, and the front of his jacket is slowly becoming more wet with every passing minute.

This is the end for them.

He just knows it is.

There’s no going back now, he’s completely useless lying here on the field, feeling his blood seep from his wounds. Zoro’s breath are getting quieter and quieter with every passing seconds and Sanji, in a desperate attempt at… something, grabs for the hand that has falling close to his. He grips it tightly, even with his fading strength, and more tears slip from beneath his lashes. He opens his eyes one last time, seeing the darkness creep into his vision. He looks at Zoro for a moment, seeing the peaceful look on his face.

The idiot had saved him from those last two bullets, but it had all been for naught as another bastard tried to cut his throat open with a saber. Sanji hadn’t been able to dodge, and they had both fallen after defeating their last foes. Now, as Sanji watches Zoro breath in raggedly, perhaps for the last time, he can only regret it. He could have spent more time with him, more everything with his friends. But now he can’t. He’s dying.

He may imagine it, but Zoro’s hand seems to tighten in his for only a second, before going completely limp. The breath whooshes out of the swordsman, and then it is silent except for Sanji’s ragged breaths. Tears gather, and the sob that had threatened to escape finally does. Sanji cries, but not because he is dying. He cries because, how can he face his Nakama knowing that Zoro is dead? How can he? His friends don’t know where they are and they will never get here in time to save the green haired idiot.

Sanji’s strength finally leaves him, and his hand falls limp in Zoro’s. He should be sad, but a small smile grazes his lips, for there is some hope left. He’d heard it, even though it had been far away.

The scream of his and Zoro’s name as it leaves the captain’s enraged mouth.


End file.
